The Flash (Vol 4) 36
Synopsis for "Castaways" While The Flash is trapped in a strange place where robotic dinosaurs roam, the Barry Allen from 20 years in the future remains in the present, and realizes that he his proximity to the other Barry has had a de aging effect on him and the present Barry's absence, he can take advantage. He speeds to his home in Central City, where he sweeps Patty Spivot up into his arms and kisses her. Despite the change of costume, she accepts him as his usual self and urges him to hurry up and get ready for work before they're both late. On the way into the police station, Barry agrees to spend some real quality time together with Patty later that night, when he spots Wally West waiting for him in the lobby. He had promised the boy's aunt Iris that he'd look after him the day before. Barry's memories are naturally fuzzy since it's been twenty years, for him. He decides to show Wally to the police garage and introduces him to Tim, the mechanic, who offers to show Wally the ropes of engine repair. In the crime lab, Barry is harassed by Director Singh, who is once again annoyed at how behind they are in their work. Barry, though, has forgotten how much David hates him, and invites him on a double-date with he and Patty. James Forrest reminds him, adding that if the director finds out that Barry is showing around Iris' nephew, he'll probably fire him. In his office, Barry shows Wally how he uses the police database to track criminals for the crime lab, and is shaken when Wally wonders if the database might be able to help him find his mother. Barry promises that he will find her. That afternoon, Barry returns Wally to Iris over lunch, and uncharacteristically offers her a story that could make her career. She is suspicious at first, but grateful when she realizes he's serious. Before leaving, Barry reaffirms his promise to find Wally's mother. In the strange other place, the present's Flash is rescued from a robot drone by a masked man who later explains that the drones come from the the 24th Century and they are in the Nexus; a place where future, past, and present collide. He introduces himself as Selkirk, admitting that he knows a thing or two about speedsters as he beckons Barry away before another of the drones comes for them. Barry deduces that they must be inside the Speed Force. He explains that he needs to get back to the city that depends on him, and resignedly, Selkirk warns that there is no going home. This is their home now. Back in Central City, Barry waits until Patty falls asleep and sneaks out to chase down a man called Kyle Korot, who will become a killer, though he hasn't yet. Barry remembers though, how this man was the straw that broke the camel's back for him, getting off on a technicality after killing eight people. Armed with the knowledge he has now, Barry can ensure that no murderer escapes justice by killing them, one by one. Appearing in "Castaways" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Patty Spivot *Iris West *Wally West *Central City Police Department **David Singh **James Forrest *William Selkirk Villains *The Future Flash *Kyle Korot and *Sentry Machine and Other Characters *James Shea (Mentioned Only) *Mary West (Mentioned Only) Locations *Speed Force *Central City **Central City Police Department *'Utah' **'Salt Flats' *'24th Century' (Mentioned Only) Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *This Issue is Dedicated to The Memory of Artist Andre Coelho. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-36 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_36 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-36-castaways/4000-471253/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)